Consumers increasingly rely upon the convenience of packaged food products. Convenience foods for both animals and humans have proliferated—and range from healthy to indulgent. Consumables such as but not limited to cookies, candies, crackers, and animal nourishment, come in a variety of textures, compositions, shapes, and sizes. Rotary die cutters and rotary die molds are a popular method of forming consumable food products.